Explicit
by FoxGeisha
Summary: "M-monster!" Tsuna screeched. Miyuki looked affronted, while Megumi's cheek spasmed. "I think I like Guppy-chan's response to you better," Miyuki whined at her sister, who was glaring murderously at Tsuna, fists curled tight around her bike handles. A story told in semi-drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Megumi played the video she had managed to capture earlier that day for her twin sister and adopted twin and waited for their verdict. Said video was of one of her fellow students, one Sawada Tsunayoshi, flying around in his boxers and then confessing to Kyoko in said boxers. The screen faded to black and the wildly, curly redhead looked at her darker haired sisters (though one wasn't related by blood).

Miyumi (their adopted twin) snarled and snapped, "Why are you showing me something with my _brother_ in it?" The word brother was spat out as if poisoned, and Megumi made a face at her. Mochida Atsushi, was Miyumi's (unfortunately) brother, and she hated him with a passion, thus the reason she was either hanging out at Megumi's and her twin's house, or with her father (her parents were divorced) in the next town over, Shimon.

Miyuki's (Megumi's actual twin) reaction was a completely different reaction, "He has the perfect body, oh my god, Gummy! I _need_ him!"

xxxx

Megumi looked down when she heard voices speaking somewhere below the tree she had escaped to eat her lunch before Kyoko could force her to eat lunch with her. She blinked when her eyes (not that you could see them) were met with the sight of that weirdo transfer student that had Miyuki going gaga for his eyes, and Tsunayoshi apparently getting into an...altercation.

Megumi let a grin slide over her face as she whipped her trusty video camera out and began to film. She didn't even bat an eyelash when Goku-what'sit pulled out dynamite and began to blow up the surrounding area and supposedly Tsuna. "Hmm, Kyoya-chan's gonna be pissed about the damage," she mused as she continued filming. She then shrugged, "Oh well, not my problem."

She was startled from her concentration on filming by a small body landing next to her on the branch. Hand never wavering, she looked over and stared at the baby dressed in a suit, complete with fedora. Wasn't he the kid that had been hanging around Tsuna lately? "Himura Megumi," the baby squeaked.

"S'me, what'cha want?" she drawled, turning back to her camera so she could adjust the angle for better viewage.

"You're videos of my student," the baby answered smoothly, which was utterly weird. She turned to stare at him again, tucking a stray curl behind her pierced ear. She looked at him shrewdly from behind her bangs (nobody could understand how she could see with her bangs covering her eyes).

Another explosion rocked the area and she asked, ignoring it easily enough, "You paying?"

xxxx

Miyuki popped her head up and stared down the hall, her fashion sense were tingling. She let her gaze wander the hall and they immediately focused on the slim body that was racing straight towards her. Her eyes widened. IT WAS HIM! She let loose a loud squeal, clapping her hands excitedly as she raced towards him.

Giving Tsuna no time to react she managed to grapple and maneuver him into a conveniently empty classroom and shove various articles of clothing on him. Once complete she stepped back and ran a critical eye over him.

She had forced the boy into a pair of dull orange overalls that were cut off at the thigh, and a loose white shirt underneath, that was falling off one shoulder. There was also a hair clip somewhere in the mass of his hair. Tsuna could only look at the strange girl in dazed confusion.

On the other side of town, a silver head of hair popped up and green eyes narrowed dangerously. His "Tenth's-in-danger" senses were tingling.

xxxx

Miyumi grinned evilly as she waited for her brother to arrive home. She would have to bake Megumi and Miyuki some cookies for getting the footage and information. Atsushi entered his house cautiously, pushing the beanie he was wearing over his head down even further. He froze at the sight of his baby sister standing in front of him with a positively sinister grin.

"So, you got beat by Dame-Tsuna, did'ja?" the short haired girl purred, glasses glinting in the lighting of the hall. Atsushi denied any mention of the terrified squeak that escaped his mouth. He wasn't afraid of his little sister. Of course he wasn't.

xxxx

FIN

xxxx

FOXGEISHA: Well, this was a little plot bunny that bit me and my sister, so we decided that we would actually write and post it. So this is the adventures of three girls and their various shenanigans with the Reborn! crew.

Here are the profiles for our three girls!

HIRUMA MEGUMI

-red hair, wild, curly, untamed mass pretty much

-gold eyes (though you can't see them because her bangs cover her eyes

-she has a nose piercing, and two cuffs in her left ear

HIMURA MIYUKI

-dark, dark brown, it looks black until you see it in the sun

-gold eyes

-she wears a head scarf, that holds most of her bangs back, while the rest of her hair is pulled off to one side in a knotted ponytail

MOCHIDA MIYUMI

-short, pixie-cut dark, dark brown hair, same as Miyuki

-blue eyes (she gets them from her dad's side of the family)

-she wears glasses and has two studs just above her left eyebrow


	2. Chapter 2

Lambo had tried to resist he really did, but her hair was just so…so…curly! He had to follow her! She was the Goddess of hair! He had to pay his respects (whatever that meant). So, completely forgetting about his initial reason for being in Namimori, Japan, the five-year-old chased after the teenager with the mass of wild, curly red hair.

xxxx

Megumi blinked down at the afro wearing kid that had just attached himself to her leg. He stared back at her with wide, awed filled eyes. She frowned. What the hell. "What the hell, kid? Who are you?" she snapped, glaring down at him.

The blatantly foreign kid squeaked in excitement, making a weird noise that sounded like 'gupyuu!' Huh, that sounded like the word guppy… "You're the Goddess of Hair!" he exclaimed excitedly, his grip on her leg tightened if possible, she winced. What on earth?

"Okay, kid, one, I am no goddess, if anything I'm a devil. Two, where the hell are your parents, and why aren't they with you?" she demanded, growing rather irritated. The kid was keeping her from getting her developed photos. Normally, she'd do them herself, but she hadn't had the time to deal with it, so she had gone to the shop instead.

Tears began to form in wide green eyes, and Megumi winced. Aw, shit. She heaved a sighed, and bent down to scoop the kid into her arms. He sniffed, but settled down, clutching her and muttering something about her being pretty, so she must be a goddess. She stared at him blankly.

xxxx

"Excuse me," an older voice asked, causing Miyuki to turn around. She blinked at the purple haired woman that was dressed in a punkish style and currently riding a mommy bike. She tilted her head in question and the woman lifted her goggles as she continued, "Could you direct me to Namimori Middle? I got a little lost."

Miyuki squealed out loud and gushed excitedly, "Oh my gawd! You're eyes are _gorgeous_! Could you model for me?" Bianchi blinked at the teenager, bewildered and also flattered. But she wasn't here for that, she was here to murder that damn Vongola brat.

"Ah, sorry, but no," she responded. The dark haired girl looked crestfallen. "But could you still direct me to Namimori Middle still?" She couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine at the calculating look that flashed across the teenager's face.

"For a price," Miyuki drawled, lips curling up into a smile. Bianchi had a rather bad feeling about this.

xxxx

Five people sat around a rather modest table as they prepared to eat dinner. Megumi had her hair tied back to keep it out of her food, Miyuki was across from her, with their mother next to the dark haired teen, while their father sat at the head. The seat next to Megumi was occupied with Lambo.

"So, Lambo," Miyuki started as she picked up her chopsticks. The fluffy haired boy looked up at her with bulging cheeks. "What did you do today?"

The boy swallowed (Megumi threatened him with cutting his hair off if he didn't show manners) before he launched into a loud and long rant about how he had gone after Reborn and then he had been blasted off into oblivion, where he woke up to a bunch of boobies, and then there was two weird kids, one with red hair and the other with brown, before Reborn vanished and so he came back home in victory.

Megumi stared at the brat. She couldn't tell what was a lie and what was the truth. She and Miyuki shared a look across the table. Maybe they should cut back the sugar intake of the kid…

xxxx

"Kyoko, watch your hands!" Megumi demanded exasperatedly to the orange haired girl riding the back of her bike. The innocent girl only giggled, and continued to smile. The redhead rolled her eyes, and Miyuki laughed as she skated circles around her sister, while Ryohei jogged lightly next to them.

There was roar from above and they all tilted their heads back to stare at the boxer wearing form of Tsuna. Megumi cursed her lack of hands to grab her video camera, but was startled from that thought when the fluffy haired boy landed next to them. Ryohei grabbed the enflamed boy's wrist, "Wait up," he started. Miyuki's eyes widened and she latched onto the silver haired boy's hand.

Megumi stared blankly as all three of the teens left her and Kyoko behind in the dust. Kyoko stared at the ground, mumbling, "Onii-chan forgot his bag." Megumi stopped the bike so that the girl could pick up her brother's bag before she began to pedal in the direction the odd trio had headed.

Miyuki fumbled slightly as she braked sloppily, and blinked owlishly as Ryohei shouted at Tsuna, who was quailing back, still in his boxers. The two boys conversation (if it could be called that) was interrupted, by Megumi skidding to a stop next to them on her bike, Kyoko hopping off, calling, "Onii-chan! You left your bag!"

Tsuna turned and then let out a squawk when faced with Megumi, whose hair was even wilder from the wind. "M-monster!" he screeched.

Miyuki looked affronted, while Megumi's cheek spasmed. "I think I like Guppy-chan's response to you better," Miyuki whined at her sister, who was glaring murderously at Tsuna, fists curled tight around her bike handles.

Gritting her teeth, Megumi snarled at the half-naked boy, "My name is Megumi, hen-tai!" Tsuna squealed in fright and shame, trying to cover himself up, and flushing bright red.

Miyuki frowned, looking at her sister. Kyoko pouted, "Mou, there's no need to be mean, Gumi-chan!" The redhead twitched her shoulders roughly, and mumbled that she was going to go lock her bike, before she left the group, a dark aura surrounding her.

Miyuki puffed her cheeks and turned to Ryohei, who was watching the going ons in confusion. "Since when was Gummy a monster?" the boy asked in honest confusion.

xxxx

FIN

xxxx


End file.
